


copied city

by yosoyritmo



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Poetry, eve pov, or an attempt at it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosoyritmo/pseuds/yosoyritmo
Summary: Everything feels so new to Eve, but his brother is ever his rock.Until he isn't.





	copied city

Soft, stable, and sibilant,  
your voice carries to me  
stories of a world I wish  
I could have known.  
I’m learning so much, brother  
Let’s build it together, brother.

You cut my hair for me,  
my head feels so light  
and it’s strange but it suits  
this face that we share.  
Your words are heavy, brother  
I’ll do my best to heed them, brother.

Crystalline, clear and calescent,  
this city we’ve built  
can be wrapped in gold  
if you stay here with me.  
I’m getting scared for you, brother  
Please teach me more tomorrow, brother.

I can’t stand listening to the birds,  
whirring and wringing me out  
as I wait for your words  
to replace the wild with wonder.  
I’ll snatch them out of the sky, brother  
I’ll show them what they’ve wrought, brother.

I’ll share our wounds with them, brother,

brother,

brother.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry! :3


End file.
